


Tony Stark gets a little

by PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun



Series: Daddy's Girl [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ageplay, F/M, Fluff, Little!Raenna, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Subspace, Tony Stark Has A Heart, caregiver tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun/pseuds/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan/Tony Stark, Layla Renaldi/Raenna Renaldi, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Original Character(s), Pepper Potts/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Raenna Renaldi, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Layla Renaldi, Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Raenna Renaldi
Series: Daddy's Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136456
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Raenna was hired for an intern at Stark Industries when she had turned fourteen. She got word of recommendation from one of her professors who was very good friends with Doctor Bruce Banner. She was one of the youngest workers there but got a lot of praise for working at her age.  
The day had started out as normal Friday afternoon. Raenna got out of class earlier than most and arrived at her internship close to 2:30. Upon entry there were hushed voices and stares. She looked around confused as Mr. Starks assistant Pepper Potts approached her. “Mr. Stark wants to see you in his office. Now.” She said with a hint of annoyance.  
The girl just nodded and made her way up to the office. Internally she began to freak out. If Pepper was upset, it meant that her boss was pissed off and that’s never a good sign.  
Raenna turned to the older woman. “Am I going to lose my internship?”  
“I can’t decide that or give you an answer, Raenna. You messed up on something very important and hes not happy.”  
Rae choked back some tears as the older woman began to get mad at her. She could feel herself starting to go into her head space and she tried hard to fight it.  
Once they reached Tony Starks floor they stepped off and went past a bunch of office workers and came up to some big doors. Raenna had only been in there one time and it was when she had first started working. Mr. Stark wasn’t in the office that day and Pepper decided to show her the office with the rule no one is to set foot in it.  
Pepper looked at Rae and pushed open the door, holding it open for the girl before shutting it again.  
Tony had his feet up on his desk as he nursed a glass of scotch in his hands. “Take a seat. I don’t bite.” He replied with a chuckle before he turned serious.  
Raenna quickly took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She was slowly dropping into her headspace and that wasn’t good. She needed to get home.  
“I don’t even know why I agreed to hire a kid in the first place. What you did completely fucked up my chances to get a contract with this company. Now they are going to the Rival Justin Hammer because of a misspelling in the name.”  
Tony was in Raennas face now. “Do you know how much money you just costed us!?” He was yelling.  
Raenna was crying now. She hid her face in her hands as she began to make incoherent babbling.  
Tony was standing over her in shock. He recognized the noises the girl in front of him was making, He knew them by instinct but there was no way he could of caused her to regress. Tony felt like an ass now. He quickly rounded the corner of the desk and was on his knee in front of his intern.  
“Hey, shhh it’s okay.” He said quietly shushing the little girl in front of him.  
Raenna was in full blown hysterics and she pulled away from him as she cried. “N-no.. mad..” she managed to get out in her baby like state.  
Tony shook his head. “I am mad yes, but I shouldn’t of yelled at you. I’m sorry sweetheart.” He said with a smile and ran his thumb over her knuckles.  
After ten minutes of Tony calming her down, he went back around to his desk and pulled out a small stuffed bear. He gently handed it to her. “You just get overwhelmed easily don’t you, Princess?”  
Raenna nodded, she was enthralled with the bear as she made more noises.  
“How old are you?"  
Raenna held up three fingers for him.  
“Wow. Three? You’re a big girl aren’t you.” He said with a smile.  
Raenna shook her head. “no."  
The interaction between Tony and his intern went on for an hour before she finally came out of it. She was in shock when her boss was standing up and leaning against his desk. “I feel we should talk about what just happened and what our plans are to help you regress safely.”  
Raenna was embarrassed now. She had never regressed in front of anyone else. Her Aunt didn’t know, her friends didn’t even know. “I..” She started but kept quiet.  
Tony took her chin between his index finger and thumb. “I think you’re too little to make that decision baby. How about... I be your daddy and you let daddy make all the big girl decisions for you.”  
The girl just sat there in shock. “You... you barely know me... what if I’m annoying...”  
Tony crossed his arms. “I enjoyed meeting her. She didn’t annoy me one bit.” He replied and kissed her head. “Come on, Kiddo. What do you say? We can keep it between us okay?”  
Raenna thought to herself before reluctantly agreeing to Tony’s offer. This gave Tony a wave of relief.  
She was kind of scared but excited. She never had a Daddy before and was constantly home alone due to her aunts work schedule. Raenna regressing alone was always a scary thing who knows what could happen. She knew her little headspace got into everything. At least if she did regress it would be in the safety of Tony’s office.  
“Hey, Princess?” Tony’s words broke Rae from her concentration.  
“Yeah?” She asked staring up at the older man.  
“Take the rest of the day off baby cakes, go home and do your homework. Daddy has somethings he needs to do before he sees you tomorrow, Okay?”  
Raenna nodded. “Okay Daddy.” She replied and got up, picking up her backpack.  
“I’m going to revamp your schedule okay. I don’t need you accidentally slipping while on the floor or when I’m not here. I’ll have Pepper email it to you later on tonight and Happy will be picking you up from school, taking you home, etc.” He explained as he sent out a quick email to Happy Hogan about escorting Raenna around.  
Raenna just stood there nodding, taking in all the new changes that are just now happening.  
Tony looked up from his phone. “oh baby, you’re not getting overwhelmed by daddy changing your schedule, are you?”  
“No daddy.” Raenna said quietly as she blushed.  
Tony just chuckled. “Look at you. So cute. You better get going or daddy will make you stay here and sit on his lap while he works.” He said this as he planted a kiss on Reanna’s head.  
Raenna let out small squeal and was out the door. This new change would be a lot, but it was worth it, and she couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold for her as Tony Starks little.


	2. Chapter 2

Raenna had walked through the door of her apartment after a long and awkward car ride with Happy.

Her aunt was sitting at the Table looking over emails on her phone. “Hey Aunt Layla, I’m home.”

Layla had looked up. “You’re home early. Why?”

“Oh uh. I wasn’t needed today. Pepper told me I could have the rest of the day off.”

“Well isn’t that nice. You can focus on your paper now.” She replied turning back to her phone.

“Yeah... I got a lot of Homework so I’m going to go do that.” Reanna’s phone was vibrating in her hand now. She quickly made her way to the room and picked up the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hello Princess.” Tony’s voice came from the other end.

“How did you get my number?” She asked sounding confused, not that she minded.

“FRIDAY.” He chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure you made it okay. When you leave or arrive anywhere, I want you to text me and let me know. Understood?”

“I understand... but why?”

“Just in case baby. I need to know you’re safe.”

“I am safe.” She mumbled getting an attitude with him. Raenna had just sat down at her desk.

“Don’t get attitude with me.” He responded. “Just because you’re a teenager right now doesn’t mean I don’t have punishments.”

“I’m not giving you attitude.” She huffed as she began on her homework.

“Do I need to show up? Wouldn’t that be fun to explain to your aunt why your boss is there?”

“T- Daddy please don’t... I wouldn’t have an explanation.” She sighed.

“Exactly. But I do need to talk to her at some point about becoming partial guardian to you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Don’t give me attitude baby. I’m in charge of you now.”

Raenna just sighed as her aunt knocked on the door. “Yeah. I got to go. I’ll talk to you later.” She told him and quickly hung up.

“Who was that?” Layla asked as she leaned against the doorframe. She was in her scrubs for work.

“Just a friend from school, Aunt Layla. Are you leaving?”

“I am. There’s money on the counter for some pizza for when you’re hungry. I left the number for the pizza parlor on the fridge too.”

“Okay Thanks.” She replied and went back to working on her homework.

“Don’t stay up to late please and put the left-over pizza in the fridge. Make sure the house is locked before you go to bed. If you need me- “

Raenna cut her off. This was a daily thing she experienced with her aunt. “Your number is on the fridge along with all over emergency numbers and Mr. and Mrs. Greene are next door if I need them. They also have your contact information.”

Layla just rolled her eyes and walked into the room, kissing Reanna’s head. “Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Have a great day at work!”

“Oh, I will.” She chuckled and left, locking the front door behind her.

Raenna had finally decided to take a break and order the pizza. She had walked into the kitchen when her phones email notification began to go off. She pulled her phone out and checked to see it was from Pepper. In the first email was her new schedule and a promotion. She had gone from and intern to Tony’s personal assistant, but her job was very much different from Peppers. The times were still the same, three PM to 6PM but she would be working within Tony’s office and assisting him with Paperwork when he was there, other times when he wasn’t there, she would be with Pepper assisting her.

Raenna rubbed her face in annoyance. She went ahead and opened the next email. It was from Tony himself. He was requesting her school schedule and said he had a gift for her when he saw her next. Raenna pushed the email aside, it could wait.

She dialed the number to the pizza place and set on speaker as she looked over the money.

“Delmar’s Pizzeria.” The man on the phone answered.

“I’d like to place an order for delivery.” The man stalled for a second then repeated her address.

She had ordered from there every week. “Yeah that’s correct.”

“What can I get you Raenna? Same thing?” He asked already knowing the teens order by heart. It was the same, a Medium Cheese Pizza, Garlic Rolls, and a Two Liter of Coke.

“Yep.” She replied not even having to say the order.

“It will be there in thirty. “Cash?” he asked

“Yeah, What’s the total?”

“Eighteen dollars.”

“Alright thanks, see you when you get here.” She replied and hung up. They had been ordering from Delmar’s for years.

Raenna turned her back to the email Tony had sent her. “Of course, you need my schedule.” She muttered and began typing it out. Raenna was incredibly smart so she was in all honors and gifted classes. She emailed him the schedule and walked back to her room. The moment she sat down her phone was ringing again. The caller ID showed Tony and she immediately picked it up.

“Honors AND Gifted classes. I’m impressed.” He replied. Tony was sitting at his desk looking over the class schedule and her new work schedule. “I just inputted some homework time once you get here.”

“What, why? I can do it when I get home.” She tried arguing.

“I don’t want excuses. Also, the adult is talking.” He said calmly. “This will still be a part of your internship, since you’ll be in the office with me, you’ll have an hour for homework and I can help if you need it. The same goes for Pepper when you’re with her.”

“Tony-“She tried to say but was cut off. “I don’t want to hear it.” He really needed to talk to her aunt about getting that partial guardianship. Maybe he would stop by while she was at school to discuss it. It was easier to talk when Raenna wasn’t around.

Raenna sighed in defeat and began typing on her computer.

“What are you working on? Also are you home alone?”

“It’s an English Paper for school and Yes I’m alone tonight. Aunt Layla had work.”

Tony looked down at his watch. It was six o’clock. “How long is she going to be gone for?”

“Overnight, she’s a nurse.” That freaked Tony out. Now he had more to add when it came time to talk to her aunt. “Yeah. No, Kid. I’m on my way. Have you eaten?”

“Tony I’ll be fine alone; I do this all the time. No, I haven’t eaten, I have pizza on the way. It will be here in a bit.”

“I don’t want to hear it. I’m on my way. We can talk when I arrive.” He replied, getting up grabbing his keys and the small gift box on his desk. “Pizza? Ill allow it but were discussing your diet too.” There would be more he would have to add. He was already making a mental list for his kid.

Raenna sighed. “Yeah, alright. I’ll see you when you get here.”

Tony hung up after that and was walking out of his office. Pepper looked up from her work. “You have a meeting in ten minutes. Where are you going?”

“Reanna’s, She’s home alone right now. Push the meeting back to sometime next week. Tell them I had a family emergency.”

Pepper couldn’t say no to her boss and got to work on pushing the meetings back until sometime next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Stark Industries was almost half an hour away from the apartment. Tony decided to call Layla on his way there. He could discuss things with her over the phone then set up a meeting in person to talk about legal guardianship. “Fri, pull up the contact information for Saint Mercy hospital and direct me to Layla Renaldi.”

“Right away, Boss.” Friday responded. Ten minutes and a migraine later, Layla was answering the phone.

“Saint Mercy Hospital, this is Layla speaking,”

Tony checked the clock; he had been in traffic for thirty minutes. “Hi, Layla. My name is Tony Stark. I’m your niece’s boss. Do you have a minute?”

“Yeah, I do. Is everything okay with her?”

“Oh, everything is fine. She’s perfect. We were talking earlier, and she told me that she’s home alone a lot and that it’s just the two of you.”

“Yes, I hate that she’s alone, but I need to make sure that we have food on the table and that I can pay for her school.” She sighed. She was almost expecting this to be a handout. She wouldn’t accept it.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve come to think of Raenna as a daughter. I wanted to see if you would be willing to let me go ahead and get adoption papers started to actually legally adopt her and be her guardian alongside you.”

Layla didn’t speak, it took a minute to process what he asked. “Are you sure you’re not using us as a charity case?”

“Positive, if that was the case, I would have just sent you money. I want to adopt her.”

“Can we discuss this in person? When Raenna is at school?”

“Absolutely, when is a good time? Ill clear my schedule.”

“How about tomorrow afternoon? One?” She asked.

“That works for me, I’ll clear my schedule.” He laughed.

“Sounds good. I need to get going. It was nice to talk to you. See you tomorrow.” She replied and hung up the phone, going back to doing her rounds.

Once the phone was hung up, he checked the time. “Fri, add my meeting with Layla Renaldi to my schedule and cancel everything else.”

“Sure thing, Boss. Should I call the lawyers to get everything started for the adoption of Raenna Renaldi?”

“Not yet. I need to run somethings by Layla first before we draft that. She might not be too keen on what I have planned for the teen.”

“sure thing.” The AI replied and went silent.

Tony arrived at the apartment almost forty-five minutes later. He parked in the guest parking that had no time limit so he could stay with Raenna at least until she went to sleep. He got out, locking his car and made his way up to the fifth floor.

Raenna was sitting at the table eating her pizza and watching cartoons when there was a knock. She had been dreading hearing the knock. She knew who it was. She never spent any time with the man and only knew him from TV. She was nervous.

After a minute of convincing herself that everything would be okay, she finally opened the door. Seeing Tony did bring a smile to her face that was certain.

“Hey pretty girl.” He replied and walked in, taking in the pizza sitting on the table with the garlic rolls and a glass of soda. Raenna closed the door and locked it once he was in.

“Hey...” She mumbled and went back to her food.

Tony sat down beside her and rest his hand on her knee while she ate.

“You can have some if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not a fan of pizza but I’ll have some.” He replied and took a slice. “What are you doing after this?”

“Cleaning this up then going back to my Paper. Then showering and I guess spending time with you. I’m going to be honest I’m nervous.”

“You don’t have to be. I’m here to make sure you’re okay.”

“What if my aunt finds out?”

“I’ll handle it, Okay? You’re too little to be worrying about grown up things.” He smiled when he said that.

“There is a grown man in my home…that my aunt doesn’t know about…” She mumbled quietly.

“Yes, but I don’t like that you’re alone. “

“I’m not going to get out of this am I.”

“Nope. You’re stuck with me.”

Raenna said nothing to that. This was something she wouldn’t be able to get out of. They made an agreement and he was doing his part. Once she finished her food, Tony had taken her plate and began to clean it.

“Come on. Can’t I help?”

“No. Why don’t you go gather your toiletries so we can have a bath. Do you have any bath bombs? How about bath toys?”

She let out a loud groan. Having a daddy was different, she usually did things herself, but he wanted to help. She had a special bath bomb in her room that she had bought at the store when she was out. She used her spare change to buy it and wanted it to be used for something special. As for bath toys she had none. Those were a luxury to her; it was something she couldn’t even afford.

“I have a bath bomb that I bought at Lush.” The bath bomb was one meant for sleep and relaxation it had lavender in it and was purple with a twilight pattern on it.

“Okay. Can you grab that for me, Sugarplum? What about toys?” Tony looked back at his little who was standing behind him as he finished cleaning the dish.

Raenna nodded and began to fidget on the spot. She was starting to go into head space and that’s what Tony wanted to see. She shook her head. “Toys are a luxury… I don’t have money to buy those...”

“Were going to have to change that aren’t we, baby girl. How about we go shopping sometime this week and you get to pick out a couple things. Anything you want.” He had just finished cleaning when he saw Raenna staring at the floor. He quickly began to put the food away when she finally looked up at him. Her cheeks were pink.

“Anything?”

“Anything. Now. I’m almost done here then we will go have that bath, Okay? Can you go get me some clothes, a towel, your bath bomb, and your brush?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed and hurried to her room. She already had her pajamas picked out for the night, so she grabbed those and her brush from the dresser then fished the bath bomb from her drawer in her room. A clean towel was in the bathroom on the countertop.

Tony had finished cleaning everything up in the kitchen then made his way to the bathroom where he spotted Raenna placing the bath bomb on the counter for him. “Ready?” he asked as he walked into the small apartment bathroom and turned on the water to make sure it warm.

The girl beside him nodded. She had never been naked in front of anyone else before, so this was new. Tony picked up on that and sent her a reassuring smile. “Ill turn around if that makes you feel better. But I have no intentions of trying anything at all.” He reminded and turned around while she peeled her clothing off and set it aside to be thrown into her dirty clothes hamper.

Tony continued to keep his back to her until he heard the sloshing of water in the tub moving around as she got in. “You all good, now?”

“Yeah.” The voice said shyly from behind him. She sounded smaller than normal which meant she was fully in headspace and Tony would keep reminding her that she could trust him. He turned around and smiled at the girl in the tub who was holding out a cup for him.

“Thank you.” Tony took the cup and ran it under the running water to fill it. “Close your eyes for me, okay?”

“Otay, Daddy.” The now small girl replied and shut her eyes, a slight squeal coming from her as she felt the warm water being poured on her head. This continued for a couple more times before tony gave her the okay. He was squirting the lavender smelling shampoo into his hand and began washing her hair with it, ensuring he was gentle as it began to foam up.

“Close those pretty eyes for me one more time, okay?”

“Otay.”

Tony poured the water over her head again, guaranteeing the suds were rinsed out before adding in some leave in conditioner. He handed Raenna her scrubby with her bodywash on it. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries but assisted her in spots she missed as she scrubbed then rinsed that off for her. When it came time to throw the bath bomb in the tub was full and the faucet shut off. He watched as the girl’s eyes went wide with excitement as the water went from clear to a swirl of purple and the relaxing smell of lavender and eucalyptus filled the small room.

Raenna laid back in the tub. She had no toys to play with, but she could talk to Tony. She pretended to close her eyes as the man talked to her about his possible plans for the future.

“Someone’s sleepy. Maybe I should drain the tub.”

She peeked at him with one eye and splashed him before pretending to be asleep again. Tony let out a sputtering sound as the water hit his face and a bit on his clothes. He reached in and splashed her back, earning a small fit of giggles from the girl. After almost twenty minutes of a splashing fight and Reanna’s squeals which Tony loved hearing he reached in and drained the tub. “Come on. Sleep time.”

“I’m not sleepy.”

“Then why are you falling asleep sitting up?”

“I’m just seeing things in a different way.”

“Sure, you are silly girl.” He chuckled and grabbed the towel, wrapping her up in it and going to the room. Raenna could barely stay awake as he helped her into her pajamas and ran the brush through her hair. She was so relaxed with the help of her new daddy that she was starting to make incoherent babbling noises.

“In you go.” He gestured pulling back the covers, waiting for his tired girl to settle into the bed. He was very keen on noticing things out of the ordinary and saw a hidden box shoved in the corner shelf. He pulled it down to find some of her little things. A story book, a small stuffed animal, and an old blanket. “Definitely going to have a talk about these when I see you tomorrow.” He teased as he handed the soft items to her then sat on the edge of the bed with the book.

“No.”

“Yep.” He replied and started to read the book to her. It was a classic children’s book, one that he somewhat enjoyed. Where the wild things are. As he read, he kept looking over at her as she finally fell asleep. He placed the book back on the shelf and left the small lamp on, it wasn’t bright so she wouldn’t wake up. He shut the light off in her room and closed the door then picked up the bathroom and any mess left in the house before grabbing the spare key to lock the door.

It was eleven thirty when he finally left. He didn’t want to leave her alone but there would be no explanation good enough to give to her aunt as to why he was there in the first place. He also made sure to bring the key back and put it in its spot when he arrived. The small gift that he had brought earlier he left on her desk next to her laptop with a little note. It was a specialized bracelet that he had been working on to alert when a little would go into headspace, but he had no one to try it on until now.

The constant worry never left Tony as the night went on. He did end up swinging by after a few hours to make sure Raenna was okay. He did it at three am and just before her aunt had come home. This sent a wave of relief through him once she was no longer alone.


End file.
